


Burn For It

by StarkAstarte



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Meandering Smut, They Just Pine Like Assholes, nothing happens, what is a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkAstarte/pseuds/StarkAstarte
Summary: Johnny Lawrence’s cock is his own private heroin, and Daniel’s been on the wagon for more than thirty years.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 43
Kudos: 86





	Burn For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwnThyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnThyself/gifts).



> This is just a little formless bit of fic I've had floating around and thought some of you might enjoy. I haven't written Adult LawRusso yet, and I thought--why not begin here, with some lusty frustrated nonsense?

He stares at Johnny and thinks: This man has been inside of me. So what he says is “Yeaaah, I kicked his face” in a reedy singsong abrasive to his own ears.

Johnny’s expression says what they’re both thinking— _Yeah, and then I fucked your ass, Bambi._

Part of Daniel wants him to say it out loud for everyone he knows to hear. Not to shame Daniel, but to let him know that Johnny is still proud of it the way he had been then, shocked and baffled and fuck-drunk. Smirking to hide his emotion, his blond swoop of bangs dripping ardent sweat. _I fucked your ass, Bambi_ plastered all over his face _._

Johnny didn’t say it out loud then and he doesn’t say it now, but it’s all Daniel can think about every single time they are confronted with the irreducible fact of each other: _This man has been inside of you. And you want him there again._ Daniel isn’t stupid. He knows it wouldn’t be the same. But he doesn’t need it to be the same to want it. Need it. Crave it like the kind of drug he would never do in any other form. Johnny Lawrence’s cock is his own private heroin, and he’s been on the wagon for more than thirty years. He knows damn well he hasn’t kicked yet and never will.

Nothing that happens changes that. Not a single goddamned thing. Not even looking eye so hard they nearly trade eyeballs and bow to each other with something approaching reverence, though they call it respect. They call it partnership. They call it a draw. And even then, all Daniel can think is: _This man was born to be inside of you. You were born to take his thick cock until you cry and the only prayer you know is the broken sound of his name as you come._ How’s that for reverent?

He wants to say _Do you remember? Please tell me you fucking remember._

But he doesn’t say a word except with his eyes that have always betrayed every single thing inside of him and then some.

Johnny still remembers that night like it had just happened a day ago. Like it was still happening right now. Like nothing else would ever happen to him again, and in some ways, that’s true. Daniel LaRusso underneath him, squirming and flushed and trying so hard to open for him that it was shockingly beautiful. That he would let Johnny. That he could _want_ him to, after everything he’d done. It was something Johnny had wanted to protect even as he broke LaRusso open. Broke him in. Taught him how to take it even as he learned how to give it. He’d been a rough and ready seventeen. He knew the younger boy was the only match for him on earth. But still, he’d tried to take care. As much care as either of them had wanted. _Am I hurting you?_ he’d said, and Daniel had said, _Yes. Yeah. Don’t stop._ And he didn’t. He didn’t stop until everything they could think to do was done. And then they rested. And he did it all again except even harder.

And now, here they are. Remembering to forget. Forgetting to remember. Whatever. Either way, they don’t say a word about it, but every time Daniel’s eyes widen Johnny gets at least a little hard. And that’s his problem in a nutshell, not to be punny, or whatever. He’s never been able to hide how he feels, not when his dick has anything to say about it. Thank God for loose gi pants. The 80s were merciless with their tight acid washed jeans and tiny gym shorts. Now Johnny can lie to anyone looking at him even if he can’t lie to himself. He remembers every goddamned thing about it but he doesn’t know if Daniel does, too, or what. And it’s not like he can ask.

Except. Why don’t either of these two idiots just _ask_ each other?

Back then, that’s exactly what they did. They were smarter at sixteen and seventeen than they are now, and that is not saying a lot, but it is saying something.

 _Do you want me to fuck you?_ Johnny had said. _Tell me ‘no’ now, or I’m gonna._

Daniel had not said no. He didn’t know the meaning of the concept Back Down then any more than he does at present.

If only Johnny had the courage to say that same thing to him _now_. Oh what a world it would be.

Daniel remembers every word Johnny had said to him to get him into bed. Pushy. Bossy. Frank and direct. He had said what he was going to do, and then he did it. It had driven Daniel wild. It still gets him hard just thinking about it. And to be honest, that’s all it ever takes to get him there even now. All he needs to do when he takes himself in hand is hit Rewind and Play on Johnny’s ragged tenor telling him something filthy. It sends him right over.

_Spread your legs, LaRusso. Give me room._

_Come on, LaRusso. Let me in._

_Jesus, you are so tiny and tight. I don’t know about this. Are you sure?_

Pushing Daniel until he begged for it. Shameless even when his face was on fire. _Yeah. Yeah, come on, man. Don’t be a tease._ He would have punched himself in the dick before he ever said that to a girl, but with Johnny, he just _could_. Johnny would smirk, and tease him some more, until he realized he was teasing himself too, and then he’d give Daniel everything he wanted. He was an asshole, but he was generous. Thorough. He had the stamina of some kind of demigod and he was always, _always_ good to go.

And let’s get real, here. _Hot_ doesn’t even begin to cover it. Sex appeal like that comes once in a generation. Daniel will remember Johnny at seventeen to the day he dies and then, please God if you are real and good, and if you love Daniel LaRusso, catapult straight into this particular afterlife: a deep blue bedroom in the Encino Hills. A pair of muscular golden arms that do not end. A dick that never quits that knows Daniel’s make and model exactly. The smell of Aqua Velva and eucalyptus mingling with the salt of two boys in lust if in nothing else they can admit out loud.

They are men now, God help them. God help everyone around them. One of them has been inside of the other. They don’t know how to speak. They only know how to burn.


End file.
